nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranli Jeggare
History Born to two famous adventurers from Korvosa, Ranli was raised into the adventuring lifestyle. She was the first born and only daughter of Gazara and Gellius Jeggare. The family didn't really stay in anyone one place for long. Always on the quest for more adventure, treasure, and knowledge. Ranli was four when she received her first weapon and started her training. Her mother had decided it was time when one of her tantrums had drawn blood. Much to her father's dislike Ranli had her first fight and win by age six. It was under her mother's and aunt's watchful gaze but was still shocking to the Sylph Wizard. For years Ranli has lived mostly on her own. Traveling from city to city seeking fights and glory. If it had an arena Ranli fought in it. Between seasons she would return home, crossing the large desert by herself. It was a harsh and lonely life but it was expected. There was one place Ranli could go home that her family visited often. Deep in the Cinderlands was the home of the Skoan-Quah. The Shoanti tribe had adopted her parents and in effect their family as well. On her sixteenth birthday Ranli participated in the Skoan-Quah rite of passage. She had entered a large maze of caves laces with fear and illusion traps with the goal of reaching the center. When she emerged with a vulture skull they gave her the name "Fear Eater". When she heard word of Nibiru Ranli jumped on the first boat and left home forever. Her hope was that the new land would finally take her from her mother's shadow. Appearance Ranli is a half orc of light coloring. She inherited her mother's tusks and muscular build which was toned down by her father's litheness. Long think dark brown hair that is swept to one side with the sides of her head shaved to stubble. Ears adorned with piercings and large hoops poke out at a point. Her eyes are round and bright blue, unless angry. In which they turn a deep dark red. A speckle of freckles adorn the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Ranli has several tattoo given to her through out the years. A rising sun just above her right breast. A tribal band that cuffs her right upper arm. A solid band around her stomach. But most important is the vulture tattoo on her left shoulder blade. This was given to her after her coming of age trial. A vulture with a skull and desert scene behind it. Personality Ranli is a cheerful person typically. She takes life with a smile and a laugh, doing her best to bring cheer to those closest to her. Those she deems worthy and needing of it gains her protection and gains it quickly. She's quick to step between them and danger. Her fury is usually reserved to battle. However, those that insult her or her loved ones are quickly shut down. Normally with a greatsword through their body. Deeper emotions, like love and true fear escape her. Aspirations Ranli strives to become her own person. She wishes to step out of her parent's shadow and finally make a name for herself. Relationships Jesse Firefingers- He understands the loneliness that plagues me. We seem to click and it's nice to have someone close that just understand. Cute, shy, and proper.Category:Characters